User blog:Morgoth the first dark lord/The story of Sorthog and Cenior. (A lord of the rings story)
Many brave men have lived in Middle earth during all of its ages but the story of these two men is fascinating. Middle Earth has been through a lot of darkness...but there was also hope...always there was hope. Even in the darkest of its times. This story starts in the First Age. The age of Beleriand. The age of proud elven and human kings and warriors. The age of light and darkness. About fifty years after the awakening of men a human warrior was born. His name was Talarin. His parents were killed by the orcs of Morgoth. Their cruelty was endless. In his early years he was adopted by the house of Fingolfin. He was raised to be a strong warrior but a kind man too. One day, Talarin was walking. He was depressed. He was thinking about the meaning of the world. He was afraid of Morgoth like everyone. Minutes later, he heard the voices of the orc scums. He then hid into a bush. "Man are tasty...we should have more. We want to kill them" said a short orc with pointy ears and black eyes. Then another orc, bigger than the other one answered back "If you want the meat of humans then kill them". The orcs started fighting and eventually the bigger one killed the smaller. Talarin saw the disgusting orcs eating the dead one. He realised the brutality of these creatures. Later the orcs left and Talarin followed them to see from where they were coming. He had never seen the mighty fortress of Angband and strange nobody had told him. They passed dusty roads and rivers filled with the dead bodies of the orcs, men and elves. He was getting more and more disgusted as the time was passing. They finally reached their destination. Talarin looked ahead and saw a huge, mighty fortress. He had never seen something like that before. The gate was black, had spikes and was at least ten times bigger than him. Smoke was coming out of the building. And behind there were huge,black mountains of doom. Talarin had got out of the bushes and the orcs had seen him but he was so impressed by the fortress that he hadn't realised anything. Suddenly an orc attacked him but he got out of his imagination just in time. He stabbed the orc in the chest and it fell down filling the ground with black blood. An other orc came and Talarin dodged its attack cutting his head off. Then a whole unit of orcs attacked Talarin. One vs 500 hundred orcs. But he didn't give up. He was stabbing the orcs one after another. He was spinning, dodging their attacks and cutting their head off. But a black orc of great power stabbed him in the chest making him bleed like crazy. Talarin beheaded the orc before falling down. That was the last thing he remembered. Then he found himself in the halls of Fingolfin. He asked an elf "What happened? Tell me please" The elf smiled and said "You are lucky to be alive. You arrived in the gates of hell just before a great battle." "Did we win?" said Talarin happy "Yes my lord...we won" Years later Fingolfin left his city and went to fight Morgoth. The news arrived to Talarin. He was very angry. He was seeing Fingolfin as a father. A battle happened some years later. Talarin could now show them his anger. He charged in the first line of the battle filled with anger. He was killing orcs one after another. He saw thousands of orcs this day. He had killed a huge number of them and he was very happy. Hurush an orc general was fighting him. "You survived one attack but you aren't going to survive another" said the orc as he was trying to kill Talarin. Talarin didn't answer...instead he dodged three of the attacks of the orc, cut his arms off and his legs and sent him back to his master. Morgoth that day learnt about that brave warrior. He wanted to make his life a hell. Talarin finally married a young and beautiful woman. Her name was Lenia. Of course Morgoth learnt about this and sent a full army of orcs with leader a balrog only to kill her and their children. It was a dark windy night when the orcs attacked. His city burnt from a moment to another. Talarin and his soldiers got ready and defended the city. Talarin killed hundreds of orcs this night. When he returned home he saw a balrog inside and his dead wife and children. His anger cannot be described. He charged the balrog and had an incredible fight with it. The balrog whiped him three times but he wasn't going to give up. He stabbed the balrog in the head with all his power and destroyed it. He saw his wife and his children filled with blood. He that day sweared to destroy all evil but he wasn't lucky enough. One day he had a quest to watch out for orcs outside Angband. He had 100 men and 500 hundred elves along with him. They soon arrived and hid. He then saw an orc army coming. He said "Quickly hide in the trees my men". They waited untill the orcs had passed and attacked from the behind. They all charged destorying their forces. He was killing orcs all around the place with his men. They have won and were ready to return when another orc army came from the behind ambushing them. He quickly was left alone. He cut the head off an orc and then stabbed another orc in the heart. An orc general came and said "You are left alone. You have no hope" then Talarin angry answered back "You are not the one who will take it from me, orc scum" and beheaded him. An arrow came from behind and hurt Talarin. The shooter was Sauron but Talarin didn't know it. So he charged him, managed to dodge his arrow and stabbed him in the chest. Sauron shocked fell down in pain. When Talarin was starting to leave, Sauron got up and hit him in the head with his powerful mace. Talarin's power had left him alone. He fell down in a lot of pain. He found himself in Angband and Morgoth was in front of him. "You have passed too much. Human. Now you will serve me forever" Talarin said a last word before Morgoth tortured him and turned him "Never!!" Talarin passed many torture machines and even the will of Morgoth. But he couldn't stand it all. He was also bred with a black uruk. His name was Sorthog from now on. He learnt dark magic and Morgoth put a part of his power and a magic gem to make him even more powerful believing he will only serve himself. But he was wrong. Sorthog was more powerful than Morgoth predicted. In the incoming ages he served himself. Now the second part!! The third age has passed....the dark lords are defeated and middle earth is in peace. After the fall of Sauron the orcs have been destroyed and all evil is exterminated. At least that is what all the free people of middle earth thought. But an old threat has retuned. A servant of the shadow...Sorthog the dark servant, as he was called in the first age. His mind is his power and his will is stronger than ever. It started in a cold, dark day in the year 257 F.A(fourth age). Many kingdoms of middle earth have been reunited and some new have been created. The kingdom of Arnor, a well known old kingdom that was destroyed in the third age from The Witch King of Angmar, Lord of the Nazgul, strongest of the nine has been reunited by Aragorn, king of Gondor. The king now is named Barecon. He is a quite fair king but he is not the best. One of his trusted friend and great general Sinor has a son named Cenior. Sinor has died a lot of years ago but his son Cenior has become a general of the king as his father. Cenior has been raised by the elves of Rivendell, the high elves. They have learnt him how to fight and have given him advices about life and the magic sword of his father. He also has a bow that has never dissapointed him. Cenior was a guard of Arnor. He was keeping an eye for invaders in an Arnorian watchtower. Along with him he had his beloved friend Nahir. Nothing special has ever happened to Cenior. He was always looking for adventure but couldn't find it. This day, a wind had blown from the north. A cold wind. Then war calls followed. Suddenly from nowhere an arrow cane and hit Nahir, the friend Cenior in his back. Nahir screamed and fell to his knees. Another arrow followed but Cenior dodged it. He hugged his friend and said to him "My trusted friend, tell me what hit you?" Nahir in his last words answered "Orcs my friend, orcs" then Nahir fell to the ground filling it with blood and his face touched the cold rocks. Cenior stood up angry and sweared revenge. He then ran towards the orcs filled with anger and pain with all his power. He slayed them all quickly cutting their heads off and stabbing them into their heart. Blood filled the dirt. There was only one orc remaining but Cenior didn't kill him, instead he cut its arms off and put his sword at the creature's neck and asked angry "Who sent you?" The orc laughed and answered "Doom shall fall onto your kingdom men. You will be the first to die and then there are the elves and the dwarves". Cenior angrier beheaded the orc leaving its body laying in the dirty ground. He thought what the orc said and started running towards the capital....Annuminas, a great and proud city. He finally reached his destination after a long time of walking, exhausted. He went into the great halls and asked for the king. A man with brown hair and green eyes came. He was wearing a silver trimmed armour. Cenior angry shouted at the king "I saw orcs today. What are you going to say about that? King of Arnor" "Hmmm. Maybe we haven't killed all the orcs" "He said that doom shall fall. A new threat has come....That's what i think. But i am going to find information and I am going to prove it" "Do what you want. Cenior son of Sinor. I am leaving it to you" Cenior searched and asked many. He now knew that he was right. A new threat has come named Sorthog. He knows he is dangerous and will do everything he can to destory him. In the other hand Sorthog has built a massive and mighty fortress in Forodwaith named Shadow Cûrn. He has bred mant orcs for the incoming war. He also has fought a great battle against the tormented elves of Utumno. He won that battle and has blocked them by building a huge wall outside Utumno guarded by Uruks. He has also made a bew kind of orc named Shadow Guard. It is the strongest kind, even stronger than the first orcs of Morgoth. Days later than the adventure of Cenior, a windy and dark night the red elves have started an ambush in a fortress of Sorthog near the sea named Silvernor. Suddenly an elvish horn blew and elves went to the beach...Armed elves ready for war. The orcs saw them and started shooting them but the elves were too many so the orcs got ready the legions. The elves were marching forward quickly and the orcs were releasing volleys of arrows one after another. Dacar (A shadow guard general) orderd the orcs to release a charge. The gates opened slowly and many legions of orcs were getting out. The black uruks along with the shadow guards were marching slowly but surely. They had black shields and black pikes. They charged the elves with all their power crushing the first lines. The red elves however weren't going to be defeated easily. They attempted to outflack the orcs but failed. The shadow guards that were in the sides of the army were holding well their ground. Suddenly, in mid-battle another horn blew. The elves of Lorien had come to assist. Leading them was Faenor of the silver laurel. The battle kept going for two hours. The red elves finally retreated but the lorien elves weren't going to do the same. Instead they started to push harder on the orcs making them retreat in the outer wall. Dacar made another strategic move. All the heavy orcs left the fortress from the behind. The sound of marching was painful. The shadow guards charged in a shield formation breaking most of the elves. Then a blood bath followed. Faenor finally went in the first line and used his powers to kill as many orcs as he could. Dacar tried to cut the head of the elven general but he got his head cut off instead. In the next morning the battle finally ended. The elves were victorious but had only a thousand men remaining. When Sorthog learnt about this he was very angry. For that he would attack Annuminas. In the same time Cenior called a council in Annuminas. He called all the kings and generals to participate. The red elves, the tauredain sent messengers. First came the proud red elves. The messenger was a muscular elf...he started the conversation quicky "I come here as a messenger of Helicion, the king of the red elves". Cenior welcomed him "Welcome, i call you for a very importnt thing." "Say it quickly then, don't waste time..." Cenior then started "A shadow has risen in the north...a servant of the darkness. His name is Sorthog. He wants to take...." As Cenior was talking suddenly the king of the Tauredain came. Caoxatl. He sat in a comfortable chair bored and said "You better have an important reason to call me" Cenior calmly answered "Well it is important....As i was saying a shadow has risen in the North. An old enemy. His name is Sorthog. He has bred thousands of orcs and he probably isn't going to stop there. He will go to Mordor to have a second force. Maybe he can trie to summon the Nine....." Caoxatl says nervous "So is...that Sorthog so powerful?" "I am afraid he is..." The red elf messenger starts to talk quickly and interrupts the conversation "I say we can cut him. You can attack him from the land and we, from the sea, then he won't go to Mordor". Cenior then quickly sends a messenger to raise to army of Arnor. Today all middle earth will fight for its people. Suddenly a werewolf goes in breaking a wall (he doesn't like to go in from the door). He says "I was looking for you everywhere. You have a meeting when my house is attacke by Uruks" Ceniro answers back "Garden is attacked? Unfortunately we don't have time." The werewolf named Draugluin the third angry shouts to them "What do you think? I am lying and this is a birthday present? I am going to clear it alone..." Ceniro said confused "What?" But Draugluin had already left. In the meantime, Sorthog had called the leader of the vampires, Shuma in his fortress, Shadow Cûrn. Shuma saw the massive and mighty fortress with the watch towers filled with spikes and the massive height. Even he, was impressed. Smoke was coming out of the fortress...Shuma got in, he was walking slowly and he saw many rooms with tortured men,elves and dwarves. Shuma's thirst of blood grows but he must resist so he pulls out a wine made with blood to drink, he quickly gulps it down. He hears a deep voice from the end of a a massive hallway. "You will have as much blood as you want if you help me". Shuma annoyed answers "So? I can get it on my own. I don't need your help". "I am going to attack Annuminas with twenty thousand orcs." Shuma thinks and answers "That's a lot of blood. I am going to help you. I have ten thousand vampires ready and five thousand orc archers". Shuma is ready to leave but Sorthog wants to show him something. He goes outside and 100.000 orcs are shouting "War War". Sorthog smiles and asks Shuma "Impressive right?" The king of the vampires clearly not impressed answers "But they are all snaga..." Sorthog laughs and answers "Well, they are Shadow Guards, the most elite orcs that ever existed. Stronger than the orcs of Morgoth" "Then you better keep them for later battles" "That is what i am going to do Shuma...Let's start the long marching now" "Well I agree" The heavy orcs that Sorthog sent had started marching with drums playing to boost their morale. Their leader is the lieutenant of Sorthog. Vampires also started and they were holding war scythes and were wearing black armours. Category:Blog posts